Sinuous Torture
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. Kagome is courted by Naraku, Yusuke's her cousin, Hiei is attracted to her, Keiko is kidnapped, the jewel is hidden, friends are made, desires taken, but can Hiei survive Kagome's slow sinuous torture?
1. Chapter One

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter I**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Feather light kisses were placed along their neck as moans were heard spilling from their lips. Hands roamed the expanse of skin as they moved clothing and skillfully teased heated flesh. When one hand pinched a pale pink bud between his fingers, a loud moan accompanied the chest being pushed upward into the hand. A deep chuckling resounded as the man continued to tease his lover. Willing his nails to lengthen into claws, he sliced the shirt off his lover's lithe frame. Leaning down slowly, he enveloped a rosy pink bud in his mouth as he twirled his tongue around it. Then he nipped her, drawing a gasp from the one beneath him.

Moving to the other nipple, the man gave it the same attention. Soft moans fell from velvety soft lips as the man continued his slow, sinuous torture. His lover was young, but still adult. At least, adult enough in the demon world. Trailing kisses slowly down the abdomen, he reached the dark curls. A blue that's so dark it's almost black. Trailing down farther, he slipped his tongue inside, drawing a deep throated moan from his lover. Pushing his wet appendage inside more, he began massaging her tight passage with his tongue before turning his attention to her clit.

Nipping lightly, he drew a gasp. Continuing with his administrations, he drew several moans. By now his lover was exceedingly wet, and quite ready. But he wanted to make sure that she was completely prepared, so he pushed a finger in, feeling her tight walls clench around it. Pumping his digit in at a slow pace, he carefully inserted another. A few minutes later, a third was added as his tongue began licking her sensitive nerve endings. Pulling it into his mouth, he suckled and nibbled causing her to moan out her climax.

After lapping up her juices, he trailed a path of kisses up her body as he positioned himself. His tip brushed against her soaking entrance and he whispered a question in her ears and blew lightly, drawing a slight moan. At her nod, he claimed her lips in a demanding kiss as he prepared to thrust into her tight sheath.

Hiei instantly bolted upright from his spot on the tree and looked around. The dream had felt so real, to real. His body ached for it to be real, and yet it wasn't. Realizing that he had a pretty bad problem, he left to find a **really** cold lake.

* * *

Kurama was in his room doing homework when Hiei appeared. Turning to face the demon that just entered his window, he noticed his 'little' problem... ok, **far** from little problem. Smiling a charming smile, he put his homework away. "Problems Hiei?"

Casting a glare at the kitsune, he turned back to looking out the window. "Isn't it obvious fox?"

"Would you like some help?" The kitsune still had his charming smile on.

Hiei's scowl suddenly turned into a predatory grin as he turned to look at the spirit fox. "Why else would I come here?"

Before Kurama could respond, he found himself naked and pinned to the bed. Hiei's claws ran along Kurama's sides, scraping against the sensitive skin. Kurama moaned as sensations of pleasure shot through him. He could see his lover's smirk as he continued to tease him mercilessly. "Please?... Hiei... please..."

Hiei grinned sadistically as one of his hands tightened around the kitsune's weeping member. Squeezing slightly, he drew a gasp before he began stroking it. That action caused several moans to fall from the other man's lips. Reaching to the bedside table, Hiei opened the drawer and pulled out some lube. To take Kurama's attention from it, he licked the tip before taking it into his mouth. While working the man's member, he applied the lubrication to his fingers and pushed one into Kurama's tight passage. The figure beneath him moaned at the invasion and gladly welcomed it. He then added a second finger and slowed his menstruations to Kurama's cock.

"Hi..ei... Please! Take me... now! Please!" That was all the fire demon needed. After removing his fingers, he applied the lube to his own arousal and put the tip to the fox's entrance. He quickly claimed the kitsune's lips and thrust himself inside. Kurama moaned deeply into the kiss. Hiei stopped and began nipping his partner's neck and planting sensuous kisses along his collarbone as he rocked into him. One of his hands slid between their bodies and took hold of Kurama's hard member and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Adjusting his angle, Hiei hit the kitsune's prostate. The fox beneath him practically screamed in pleasure. With a few more thrusts, the kitsune climaxed, releasing all over both their abdomens and Hiei's hand. After another few thrusts, Hiei reached his own climax. He collapsed beside his partner afterward with a contented sigh. Kurama wore a contented smile as well. For Hiei was a wondrous lover.

* * *

It had been two days since the dream, and Hiei was once again relaxing in a tree. It annoyed him that a mere human could cause such a reaction from him. He had seen her one day and found her body almost too tempting. She had been angry about something, and he found her rather desirable. In the light, her hair seemed almost black, but when he saw her that night in the park, her hair seemed to shine a deep blue. Her eyes were a sparkling sapphire that had a silver tint. They seemed to glow from within and were more beautiful than any jewel he'd ever seen.

Her skin seemed to glow as she walked, and in the moonlight she looked pale. Skin the color of the moon. Sapphire eyes glistened as they looked toward the full moon, before closing in order to keep in her tears. Her voice was soft and delicate, but she sounded firm and strong. "I am nothing like Kikyo." Staring at her reflection in the pond, she was a beautiful sight. After a few minutes of enjoying the sight, he had fled. Without even meaning to, she had made him ache for her touch, and ache to touch her.

Looking back, Hiei realizes that it had been months since that day. Still he thought of that woman, and it annoyed him. For there wasn't anything remotely special about her... Except her eyes, the color of her hair, her fiery passion, the smile he saw, and she was beautiful... _This is not helping!_ He yelled at himself when he realized what he was doing.

Sure she **was** beautiful, but she was also human. Humans tended to be frail and conceited. They also did not really accept demons. Some did, but most did not. Another thing was that even most demons did not accept him, in truth all demons feared him. Except for a select few that is. He was, after all, the Forbidden Child. One destined to be alone, without love, without anything.

* * *

"So Urameshi, what's goin' on?"

Sighing deeply, the toushin looked up at the oaf. "My sister."

Kurama looked shocked for a moment as Hiei allowed curiosity to color his eyes. Kuwabara was first to speak though. "I didn't know ya had a sister Urameshi."

"Well..." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "She's a half sister, losing her is what pushed mom into drinking. I've barely seen her, especially after my step-dad died. He made it so his wife got custody, and since mom was a drunk, they let her."

"So what's the problem Yusuke?" Kurama asked curiously.

"She's coming here." Looking up, he sighed again. "Mom said that Michiko called her and said she'd done something stupid. So she's hoping that staying here and away from her memories will make her feel better."

"What did she do?"

"Mom wasn't told." He answered with a sigh. "I haven't seen her in eight years."

"Wow Urameshi, that's a long time." Kuwabara said as he looked up at his friend.

"I know. She was eight at the time, and it's when her dad died. Since then, she's had no visitation with mom. It was court ordered that she needed to stay away." He shrugged, but he still seemed anxious. "From what I remember of her, she was always really happy and cheerful."

"Ya mean she's like Botan?"

Looking over at Kuwabara, he smiled somewhat. "Yes and no. It's funny really. She's **normally** happy, but be careful if you make her mad."

"Why's that Urameshi?"

Smirking, he looked at the diminutive demon with his eyes filled with laughter. "Let's put it this way, I'd rather face the Dragon of Darkness Flame then make her mad."

"But the dragon'd kill you."

"Yeah, but Kagome could do _**much**_ worse." Yusuke said with a chuckle. "Trust me, I know."

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter II**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

**Months Ago**

**Inu Gang**

The gang slowly began their trek through the forest. Kagome had just returned, and she seemed to be keeping a good distance away from Inuyasha. It was that night that things had changed for her. A small forlorn smile was on her lips as she stared into the water of the hot springs. "Am I really that undesirable?"

"No."

Looking up, she spotted Sango staring at her intensely. "You... you think I'm desirable?" She asked in a confused manner.

Deciding to be more forward, Sango did something that Kagome never thought she would. Leaning over the water, she touched her lips to the younger girl's. When Kagome began to respond, she deepened the kiss. Pale hands brushed against sun kissed skin as Kagome slid her fingers along the other's back. Sango responded by pulling her closer. When they parted for air, she smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Giggling like crazy, Kagome nodded. Then she pulled the other girl in for another kiss. This one more heated and passionate. When they pulled apart this time, they both blushed. "I find you desirable as well Sango."

* * *

The next few weeks were rather interesting for the group. Kagome and Sango were giggling and blushing at each other. Miroku kept trying to grope them both, which resulted in Sango's Hiraikotsu to meet his head either way. After another groping session, Miroku finally regained consciousness. "Why must you wound me so my love?"

"Your love?" The huntress snorted. "You love any woman that has a chest."

"Awe, don't say that Sango. He loves us like sisters... but since we're not blood related, his hand still wanders." Kagome said with a giggle.

Walking over to her, Sango hugged her. "I know that Kagome."

Throwing caution to the wind, Kagome suddenly acted out of desire and kissed Sango deeply. Miroku's jaw seemingly dropped as Inuyasha looked on unbelievingly. When both parted, they blushed. Both had seemingly forgotten about the boys being there. Shippo, who was nearby, simply looked up at Kagome with feigned innocence. "Does this mean I have two mommies now?"

The two girl's faces seemed to turn to flame as Kagome closed her eyes and hid her face in Sango's shoulder. Sango responded by burying her face into Kagome's neck. Suddenly, Inuyasha started laughing. "I hope that means you're not mad at me anymore Kagome! And hopefully you can look at me the same way I do you, as siblings."

Kagome left Sango's embrace to hug the hanyou. "Of course I can! You're my big brother now Inuyasha!"

"So, how long has this been going on?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin.

"A few weeks now." Kagome said with a shy smile.

* * *

The two girls were bathing, and it had been a few months since they had gotten together. Both were relaxing in the water, and Sango had her eyes closed. Moving slowly as not to disrupt the water much, Kagome moved behind her girlfriend and started placing kisses along her neck. "Mmmm... Kagome..."

"Like that Sango?" Kagome's voice was teasing as she leaned up and blew into the girl's ear. The action received another moan.

"Yeeessss..." She moaned out.

"Do you want more?" The miko asked between kisses.

"Oh yesss!" The slayer moaned as she turned in the woman's arms.

* * *

The group's travels continued and Shippo was calling Kagome mommy or momma and Sango mom. The guys would snicker whenever he called for Sango, because both girls would blush. Kagome was fast becoming a better fighter as well. Sango decided that she needed training, and so they trained. Sesshomaru had even joined with their group now. Rin and Shippo had become very good friends quite quickly.

It was during one of the times that Sesshomaru had left with Rin that they were attacked. Naraku had been waiting for the dog lord to take his customary leave from the group. He'd do it every so often in order to check on his lands, and normally he'd take the little girl with him. He'd sprang on the group a few mere hours after the dog lord departed. In his hands, he held the nearly complete Shikon. "Only your shard remains, little miko."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha had roared as he took off after the dark hanyou.

Kagome fought with her bow and arrows as the others got into the thick of things. The battle seemed to last for hours, and at some point Kagome had gotten the Shikon that Naraku held. Her hands brought the jewel and her shards together as both were purified. Tears were streaming down her face as she finished fusing the two pieces together. Then a bright light enveloped her, and she faded from the battlefield...

* * *

I wonder, what happened during the battle? Am I ever going to let you guys know? What happened to the Shikon? Now an even better question... Do you **really **_**want**_ to know


	3. Chapter Three

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter III**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Slowly Kagome made her way down the stairs. Her mother had told her that she'd be going over to her mother and brother's house for now. She remembered her brother even though it'd been years since she'd seen him. A slight smile came to her face as she raised her hand to brush her bangs from her face. In truth, her wrist hurt, but she wouldn't show it. Her mother had stopped her from joining them. Tears appeared in her eyes at that thought, but she kept them inside. For her mother did not know that she and Sango were together. A sigh escaped as she continued on her way to the car. "Hurry up Kagome!"

"Coming momma." She tried to reply loudly, but failed. Her throat was still tender, so she tried not to talk much.

When she got to the car, she found Souta attempting to smile at her. "Come on sis. I wanna meet your brother."

Forcing her own smile, Kagome hugged her little brother. "Our brother pip-squeak. He's **our** brother."

"Na Uh. He's yours sis."

"You're both mine." She said, this time her smile was real. "Let's go I guess."

The ride to her brother's seemed to take forever, but they finally stopped in front of a small house. If she was paying attention, she'd be able to feel the energy inside, but she wasn't. Souta got out when the car stopped, and held it open for Kagome. "Come on sis, I can't wait to meet him." With a small smile, she took Souta's hand and let him lead her up to the house while her mother grabbed her things.

* * *

"Why are we here again Urameshi?"

"I dunno, you simply came over." Yusuke said as he relaxed on the couch.

"Isn't your sister supposed to be coming over today?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Not sure, mom never told me when. Just said this week."

"Hn."

"Why are **you** here shrimp?"

"Hn."

'Knock knock'

"Shouldn't you get that?" Kurama asked as he looked at the spirit detective.

"I'm gettin' it." He sighed as he stood. Kuwabara stood up to follow him as well. Kurama shrugged and moved to the doorway, and Hiei followed suit. No one was expecting what they found when they opened the door. A beautiful young woman stood with a ten year old boy.

* * *

After Souta knocked, they waited a few minutes before the door opened. Four boys could be seen inside. "Yusuke?" Souta questioned the brunette.

"Yeah?" The brown haired boy asked.

The girl behind the boy smiled. "Onii-chan..."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked at the girl. "Kagome...?" At her nod, he pushed the boy to the side and enveloped her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years! You're really grown up!"

Sad sapphire blue eyes looked into his honey brown as she gave the tiniest smile. "I know, it's been years."

"Why are ya bein' so quite?"

"Sis' throat's really sore from where she got hurt. She can't talk to loud or it really hurts her." The forgotten boy said. "I'm Souta, Kagome's little brother." He said as he moved next to Kagome.

"Nice to meet ya kid." Yusuke said with a grin. "You're not stayin' here to are ya? We've only made up one room." He said with a laugh.

"Nope." The kid replied with a smile. "But I wish I could."

"Enough Souta, you're sister needs to go inside." The four boys looked to see an older woman carrying a few suitcases.

"Let me help momma." Kagome said as she reached out for one, but the older woman gave her a stern look and moved them from her reach.

"You'll only irritate your wrists, I can carry them."

Sighing, Kagome nodded before turning back to her older brother. "Where's my room?"

"This way." Yusuke said as he led them inside.

"May I help you with those miss?" Kurama asked as he walked up to the older woman.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank-you. Are you one of Yusuke's friends?" She asked as she allowed him to take some of the things from her.

"Hai, and you must be Kagome's step-mom I think?"

"Yes, my name's Michiko."

"It is very nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Hiei was still standing in the doorway, looking at where the girl had stood. _That's the girl from the other day! So she's the detective's sister?_ His thoughts continued to bug him about her. The last time he had seen her she looked sad, but now she looked depressed.

Kagome meanwhile was looking around her new room. Her mother and a red head had just set her things down. "Now Kagome." She turned instantly to face her mother. "Be good, no more attempts."

"Hai momma." She said quietly with a nod of her head.

"Come say good-bye to Souta, then we'll be leaving."

"Hai momma." They walked out to the living room where the four guys were standing with Souta. He looked up and smiled slightly at her as she neared. "It's time to say good-bye squirt."

"Not good-bye see, see ya later." He replied with a smile. "Remember your promise." Gripping her tightly to himself, he sighed before pulling away.

"See ya later, Souta." After he walked out the door, she turned to her mother... no, her step-mother. The older woman walked over and embraced her tightly. "Bye."

"Be good." She warned before turning to Yusuke. "Keep an eye on her, please." Then she turned back to her daughter. "The bandages need changed in an hour, bye sweetie." And she walked out the door.

Kagome turned and gave a small smile to her older brother. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Sure." He said as he looked at her carefully. "This is Shuichi, but his good friends call him Kurama," he pointed to the red head. Kagome got a good look at him. He seemed nice and had emerald green eyes... that just flickered between gold. She made a mental note to figure out why. "This is Kuwa'baka'."

Kagome looked over at the ugly orange haired man who was now glaring at her brother. "I'm not a baka." He then turned to her and clasped her hands. A mental image of Kouga popped into her head. "I am the 'Great' Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?" Make that Kouga **AND** Miroku. With a twitching eyebrow, she slapped him... **hard**. He flew back a bit and was unconscious.

"Stupid perverted assholes." She muttered as she turned to her brother. "You just **had** to be friends with someone like.. like **that**!"

"Uh... we used to hate each other, but we just sorta got closer and became friends." Yusuke explained as he backed away from his irate sister. At least he did till he noticed something. He moved forward and grabbed her arm, pulling up the long sleeve to see a blood covered bandage. "What's this?"

"It's where I tried to join them." She said as she pulled her arm back and sighed. "I want a bath."

"This way... and I expect a better explanation."

"Too bad." Her voice seemed full of sadness, loss, and pain. It seemed so full of pain, that Yusuke stopped to look at her.

"What happened?"

She looked up at him and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "She's gone." With that, Kagome threw herself at her brother and began crying. One word echoed through his mind. **SHE**??

* * *

Kagome had finally cried herself out and passed out in Yusuke's arms. After a few minutes, Kurama stepped towards him. "She's bleeding, it smells bad."

Nodding, he set her down on the couch. Lifting her sleeve, he noticed that the bandage was soaked in blood. "What the hell happened to her?"

After carefully removing the bandage, they saw three deep slices. "It seems she tried to kill herself." Kurama stated.

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe is had to do with whoever she said was gone." Kuwabara piped up.

"But Kagome said **she**'s gone. Why would a girl being gone upset her?"

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter IV**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

Sapphire eyes slowly opened and took in her surroundings. _I forgot, I'm at Yusuke's house._ Trying to stand did not work to well, and she collapsed back onto the bed. Sighing angrily, she forced herself up and winced when she felt a blinding pain tear through her wrist. Looking back to her dream, she sighed. Sango was in her dream, she'd told her to live and move on. That she was meant for someone else. So she pulled the bandage from her wrist and looked at it slowly. The slices were deep, but she could easily heal them without allowing them to scar. Most healing power would leave a scar on self inflicted wounds, but hers wouldn't.

Her aura came from her body and turned blue as it wrapped around her injured wrist. The wounds seemed to practically vanish as her power healed them closed. Not a mark was left where the slices were. Sighing again, she heads to the living room. "Yusuke?" Her call was soft as she couldn't yell. When no one answered her, she walked to the room she thought was his. Pushing the door open, she found it empty.

_Ok, he's not in his room. Would he really leave me here alone?_ Her thoughts continued as she walked around the house. Giving up on finding her brother, she headed into the kitchen. _I wonder if there's anything to eat...?_ Hearing the front door open, she headed to it. An older woman was there. "Momma?" Her voice quietly questioned.

The older woman turned to her when she heard the whisper like voice. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at her. "Kagome?"

"Momma!" Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms and smiled happily. "I missed you!"

"Where's Yusuke?"

"I woke up and he wasn't here."

The woman suddenly started laughing. "He's probably at work. I know he has a job."

"Oh. Ok momma." Looking around the house, she suddenly smiled slightly. "Do you wanna go out to get breakfast?"

Atsuko frowned for a moment. "I don't think I have the money dear."

Kagome smiled at that. "Don't worry momma, I have some money."

"Well then, let me change and we can go."

"Sure momma." Kagome then went into the kitchen and found some paper and a pen to write a quick note with. After placing the note on the table, they left the house to go out to eat.

* * *

"That was the dumbest mission ever." Yusuke complained as they walked to his house.

"I think I have to agree." Kurama sighed as he remembered how easy the demon was to take out.

"Hn."

"Urameshi ain't that your mom?"

Looking over, he spotted his mother, and she was walking with his sister. "Yeah, and it looks like Kagome's with her."

"Should we go make sure she's ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably should." Yusuke said as he started to walk over to the two women.

* * *

Walking along happily, Kagome suddenly tensed. Somebody was watching her. Her eyes darted around until they landed on a white figure on one of the buildings. Eyes widened in disbelief as she looked up at the white baboon clothed figure. "Momma, I need to go get something. I'll meet you at home ok?"

Atsuko turned to her daughter and nodded. "Ok dear."

With that, Kagome turned and hurried away from her mother. The white figure was following her, she knew he was. What she didn't know was that her brother and his friends were also following her. As soon as they were away from the others, she took off. Running into a forest and away from the normal humans. Even the white figure had not noticed the four boys who were following the girl.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama had just come upon the girl when a white baboon dropped out of the trees. They all tensed when they noticed his demonic aura. The girl narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Naraku..."

"Kukuku... I've been searching for you my dear."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "I guess you found me." Venom laced through her voice as she continued to stare at him. "Come to try and take something else from me? Hmm... bastard hanyou?"

"I will be back... and when I am, you will pay!" He turned to leave, but looked back at her. "Then again, you can pay now." Tentacles burst from underneath his pelt and shot toward her. With reflexes that Sango drilled her till she had, she dodged.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw that. He quickly fired a spirit gun at them and ran toward his sister. "What the fuck is goin on?"

Her eyes shot to him in panic. "No!" She whispered desperately.

Naraku turned to face the new intruders as the pelt fell from his body to reveal himself. "Ah... The spirit detectives." The smirk on his face grew malicious as he looked at them. "I already have your woman detective."

"What?!" Yusuke asked as he turned to him.

Naraku's malevolent smirk widened. "I have that ningen of yours... hanyou. I believe she's called Keiko."

Without warning, all three males began trying to kill him. Kurama succeeded in beheading him. "That seemed easy." Yusuke stated.

Kagome groaned. "Hit his heart! It's a puppet!"

Looking at her for a moment, Hiei went after the heart of the demon as it tried to move. "So you remember my..." He was cut off when Hiei pierced the thing through the chest.

Kagome slowly moved toward the doll that fell to the ground. She was about to touch it when Yusuke grabbed her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning midnight blue eyes onto him, he bit back a gasp. "If you were me... you would." She pulled her arm from his grasp and touched the doll. Instantly it exploded. The doll was destroyed.

The detective's eyes widened. "How the hell did ya do that?"

Hiei's jagan was glowing as he looked at her. "She doesn't have any spirit energy."

"I don't...?" She asked, sounding rather confused.

"Should you?" Kurama asked through narrowed eyes.

"Why was that guy talkin like he knew you? On second thought, why was he calling you his?" Yusuke asked as he stared at his sister.

Her eyes darkened further. "I belong to no one! Least of all that... that vermin!" Venom and ice laced every word as she shook with fury and hatred.

"You seemed pretty friendly with him." Kurama stated.

Suddenly, Yusuke froze. "keiko..."

"He probably has her." Kagome said, her voice emotionless.

Yusuke turned and ran from the park, heading for Keiko's house. The others all looked at her. Kurama was the first to do anything. His eyes remained on her as he walked over to grab her arm and spoke to the others. "I believe we should wait for Yusuke at his house."

And so the three boys led her home. Kurama was practically dragging her, seeing as he refused to release her arm. When they reached her house she opened the door and went to her room, not caring whether or not they followed. As soon as she fell onto the bed, she realized that the three boys had followed her. "Mind telling me your names?"

"I am the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend?"

_Great, another Miroku._ With that thought in mind, she stood and smacked him into the wall. "Baka hentai, you're not my type."

"Awe, what is your type then?" Kazuma asked as he stood up.

"Not you." Was her only reply before she fell back onto her bed. "And you two are?"

"Shuichi Minamino."

"Liar."

He looked startled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I asked for your name, not your alias."

Eyes turned gold as he looked at her. "Youko Kurama."

Kagome's eyes widened as she bolted upright to look at him. "The famous kitsune thief? A spirit kitsune?"

His now gold eyes narrowed at her. "How would you know that?"

"Shippo told me! He spoke a lot about you before..." Trailing off, tears started to form. Not wanting to cry in front of them, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, willing them away. Deciding that changing the subject would be best, she turned to the next guy. "What's your name?" Tears were still threatening to spill, but she could hold them in for now.

"Hiei." He answered before Kurama could tell her. The other two were quite surprised by the action.

About two minutes after that, Yusuke came racing in. "Keiko's missing!" Turning to his sister, he glared at her. "What all do you know about that demon?!" His question was more a demand.

"Quite a bit..." Her voice trailed off. Tears were forming in her eyes as one hand reached up and grabbed her shoulder.

Kurama's eyes widened as he noticed that. They then narrowed as he stepped forward and pulled the shirt from her shoulder. The girl gasped as a bite mark was shown. "You're his mate-to-be." The guy was now glaring at her, as was Hiei. Kazuma looked confused and Yusuke shocked.

"You're going to mate that thing!"

"NO!" She screamed, before she fell over coughing. Her voice couldn't take the strain of her talking that loud. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her brother. "I loved Sango... not that monster."

"You loved a girl?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes." Tears were now streaming down her face. "That monster took her from me... He took everything. My son, my brother, and my friend."

"You have a son!"

"My adopted son." She said as she looked up. "He was a kitsune pup, Inuyasha, my brother, and Miroku, a monk. Sango was a demon slayer. He took them all."

"Demon slayers have been extinct for centuries." Kurama stated.

"Hai, Naraku killed them all. He did it in Sengoku Jedai." Tears stained her face as she tried to speak. "I used to time travel... We were looking for the shards of the Shikon No Tama, I accidently shattered it when trying to get it away from a demon. It's what he's after, and I refused to give it to him. He thought marking me would make me give it to him, but I didn't."

Hiei and Kurama were shocked. They both knew of the shikon, but apparently the humans didn't. "What the fuck is the shiko no what's it?"

"It is a powerful jewel with the power to grant any wish and gives demons more power." Kurama stated smoothly.

"I'm not sure we should let her keep it then." Kazuma stated, surprising the others. "I'm not sure a girl can protect it, plus if she is marked by that guy..."

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter V**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\**Youko**\

\_Shuichi_\

(Someone Else)

* * *

"I think you're right, I think we need to take the shikon from her to protect it." Kurama said as he looked at her.

"I don't think so." Kagome stated in a deathly calm voice. "I am the guardian; and if I refused to give the jewel to Naraku, what makes you think I'll give it to you?"

"We can make you." Kurama stated.

Kagome smirked at him. "I highly doubt that."

"We're taking you to Koenma." Yusuke said darkly.

Kagome looked over at him and glared. "Fine Yusuke... and to think, I actually thought of you as my brother." The boy flinched slightly, but ignored her.

"Keiko is important right now, not you."

Kagome leveled him with an icy glare that could freeze anyone's soul. "You have no idea what I've been through, and you dare call me unimportant? I suggest then that you find your girlfriend on your own, for I will **not** help you!"

Yusuke stiffened at her threat and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Hiei can make you."

"Mental attacks won't work on me, not since Tsubaki tried." Her voice was calm, belying her anger and hurt. "Take me to whoever this Koenma is and get this over with already."

Kurama had already pulled out his communicator and called Botan. The ferry girl popped up and noticed Kagome. "Uhh... Hi."

"Hello." Kagome said as she faced the girl. "Is that how we get to whoever Koenma is?"

She nodded, so Kagome walked through. Followed by the four boys and grim reaper. A baby who was sitting in a chair turned to face them. "What is going on?"

"A demon was in ningenkai and took Keiko. Apparently my half sister who **just** moved in with me is his mate-to-be and knows him quite well. She also has the shikon no tama and won't give it to us to protect."

"THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!"

"Hai Koenma." Kurama stated calmly. \Have you made it into her mind yet Hiei?\

/Hn. Her barriers are to powerful fox./

"How do you know about demons?" Koenma questioned her.

"I refuse to speak." Kagome stated calmly. The baby seemed about to start yelling at her. "Because of how I've been spoken to, I will not tell you anything more than I already have. Suffice it to say that I at one point time traveled to collect the shards of the jewel to which I accidently shattered when trying to retrieve it. It had originally came from my body anyways, and that we were fighting our enemy when all of my group were slain. Naraku tried to get me to give him the shikon by marking me and failed."

"Can you break into her mind Hiei." The spirit prince asked as he glared at her.

"No."

"Take her to Genkai's until she'll speak then."

The team nodded and Botan opened a portal. Kagome was pushed through and was **very** close to purifying her own so called 'brother'. When he kept shoving her, she turned around and smacked him as hard as she could. "Push me again and you will lose your arm." She hissed, eyes flashing pink as she glared at him.

"You wouldn't really threaten your brother, now would you?"

"Push me again and you'll find out I'll do far more than threaten. For I know you are half-demon, and therefore an easy target for me."

"How so?"

"My secret." She said in a sweet voice. He went to take her arm, but she jerked away from him. "Do **not** touch me!" She hissed in reply.

"Whatever." Yusuke said as he pulled away from her.

"What're you doing here dimwit?"

Kagome's eyes snapped up at the voice and her eyes widened. "Grandma!"

She instantly began coughing and the old woman rushed to her side. "Kagome?"

Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks as she finished coughing. "Hai grandma. How are you?"

"I'm fine dear, what're you doing here? More importantly, what are you doing here with **them**?"

Sighing, she walked into the shrine with Genkai. The guys were still staring in shock at where the two had been. "Can you put up a barrier so we can talk in private?" Genkai nodded and raised it. The four boys instantly snapped out of their stunned state when they felt the barrier flare. Kagome went into her entire story about the shikon jewel, but didn't tell her where it was.

"So where is the jewel now?"

Kagome simply shook her head. "I can not tell. I won't allow anyone to know because Naraku is still alive and now has some girl called Keiko."

Genkai now listened as Kagome spoke about what had happened in the forest. "You must forgive the dimwit, he cares a lot for his fiance."

"They're engaged?" Kagome asked with a sigh. At Genkai's nod, she stood. "I need to speak with my half brother..." Her blue eyes snapped open wide. "Drop the barrier! Demons are coming!" She commanded in her low whisper.

Genkai nodded as it dropped and they both rushed outside. The boys looked up at them as they did. "From which way?"

"East." Kagome said as she turned. Just then, a horde of demons came racing toward them.

"What the fuck!?" Yusuke shouted.

A bunch of blades came from no where and a woman appeared as the blades were dodged. "It's been a long time, Kagome."

"Kagura!" Kagome attempted to yell, only to end up coughing.

Said youkai began laughing at her. "Still sore from when Hakudoshi tried to slit your throat?"

Sapphire eyes darkened into a midnight blue as she looked upon Kagura with a deathly calm. Her face betrayed no emotion as she spoke. "So you still serve Naraku? Pathetic, I thought you would've found a way out by now."

The wind demon glared coldly at the girl. "You're one to talk! Now tell me where the shikon is!"

A cold smile appeared on her face as she looked up at Kagura. "He took everything from me Kagura, do you really think I'll give him what he seeks when my friends gave their lives so he could not have it?" Bangs now shadowed her eyes.

The boys and Genkai were watching this exchange wearily. "Enough talking Kagura, it is time to kill her and simply take the jewel." They all looked up to see a pink haired man had been the one to speak. Kagome started laughing suddenly, and he glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing... Besides the fact you grew, I thought you were a midget or something." He glared at her and now charged with a sword. Smiling, she dodged the blade and hit him in the chest, sending him flying back. "You're a little slow Hakudoshi."

The boy was now glaring heatedly at her. Signaling to the army, he gave his command. "Kill them!" And he disappeared with Kagura.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter VI**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\\**Youko**\\

\\_Shuichi_\\

((Someone Else))

* * *

The demonic army charged the temple at his command and the boys stepped into the fight. Hiei used his sword with deadly precision, Yusuke pushed spirit energy into his fists, Kuwabara used his spirit sword, and Kurama was using his rose whip. They were being overrun quickly due to the massive force of the opposing army. Kagura had suddenly reappeared and was attacking her grandmother, who was also helping to fight. Kagome could also sense another aura in the temple.

She noticed a demon approaching her quickly, and dodged. It sliced her on the shoulder, but she sent power into it by touching it. No one noticed that she was fighting, but they noticed when Genkai cried out. Kagome flew to her side as the boys encircled them. "Grandma!" She demanded in an urgent whisper. Closing her eyes she could easily feel the life slipping from the older woman.

The battle stopped and the boys remained on guard as they were surrounded by numerous youkai. Kagome's whole body shook with her silent sobs and she could hear Kagura taunting her. "It seems you're about to lose everyone you care about... **again**. Poor girl, too weak to do anything." The wind user taunted with a smirk.

The opposing demons were laughing as they watched Kagome quietly stand. The four boys turned so they could see her. Bangs shadowed her eyes, and they could see the trails from where tears fell. The claiming mark on her shoulder was visible from where her shirt was torn at receiving her wound. Her entire body was shaking as she lifted her head to face Kagura. Everyone gasped when she opened her eyes. For they turned pink and glowed with power.

"I will not lose anyone else!" She said with a hiss. With that one statement, her barriers dropped. Power poured off of her in waves as her hair began to whip wildly around her body. Giving in to her power completely, she let it take control. Hands slowly rose so that they faced Kagura, and a cold dark smile lit her face. Words came from her mouth, in a voice not her own. "Die vermin." Power streaked through the sky as bursts of purifying ki exploded forward, consuming their enemies. Kagura died screaming in agony, the pain being more intense for her than the rest. When they were all dead, she turned to her dying grandmother. "I will not allow this."

The guys watched in fear and awe as power shot towards Genkai, healing her completely. Her eyes opened and she slowly stood, facing the young miko. "Kagome?"

A small smile appeared on her face and her purifying powers retuned to the surface. Letting out a scream, she collapsed to the ground, clutching her shoulder in pain. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Don't just stand there dimwit, pick her up and get her inside."

Grumbling to himself, he bent of to pick her up, but jumped back yelling. Smoke was coming off his hands as he looked at Kagome, wide eyed. "What the..."

"Can any of you dimwits touch her?"

Kuwabara moved to touch her, but jumped back at being shocked. Kurama tried, but he also got shocked. Genkai decided she'd try, but the power surrounding the girl also sent a jolt through her. Everyone looked to Hiei who stayed away. "Come on Hiei, ya afraid you'll get burnt?"

Glaring at the detective, he leaned down and easily lifted the girl into his arms. Everyone stared at them in shock until Kagome's body began to pulsate. Genkai's eyes widened in shock. "The jewel's power..."

The boys all looked at her. "What do you know, ya old hag?"

She smacked him on the head receiving an "ow", and looked back to her granddaughter. "Kagome told me most of her story. That there is the power of the jewel, meaning it is on her."

Kagome's eyes suddenly snapped open as she looked into a stunning crimson. ((Hiei?)) She asked mentally, knowing he could hear her.

/Hn?/

Blushing a deep red she continued to look at him. ((Why am I in your arms?))

/You fainted and I'm the only one who's able to touch you./

((Oh...))

/Why are you surrounded with the jewel's power?/

((It's encasing me in a cocoon of power to destroy Naraku's mark since I don't want it.))

/Where is the jewel?/

Kagome smiled up at him and shook her head no. ((I won't tell as long as Naraku lives.)) Looking out at the others who were talking, she decided now would be a good time to talk to them about Naraku. "Yusuke..."

That got their attention, even if it was a whisper. "Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he turned to her.

"Apologize for being mean and I'll tell you what I know about Naraku."

"So you're willing to talk now?" Kurama asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"The jewel remains my secret, but I can help against Naraku. It is my fight after all."

Yusuke sighed, drawing everyone's attention. "I am sorry Kagome, it's just Keiko..."

She nodded. "Grandma said she was your fiance, so I understand." Looking around she sighed. "Can we go inside to talk?"

"That would be best." Genkai stated as she led them inside.

Once they were all inside and settled, Yukina came in with some tea. Smiling when she spotted Kagome, she introduced herself. Kagome happily returned the greeting, and the two seemed to become immediate friends. Kurama was the one to break their talking up. "So, mind telling us now?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome steeled herself up for what she was about to do. Muscles tensed as she allowed her memories return. "I know I said I use to time travel to Sengoku Jedai, well that's where I met Naraku. When I first got there, I was attacked by a centipede demon, and it later attacked me after I was taken to a village. I ran into the woods to lead it away. I knew it was after me, but not why. The boy I had seen earlier, Inuyasha, he was awake now, though still pinned to the tree. After the centipede bit into my side and released the jewel, I released him. Kaede told me not to, but I wanted to live, and they couldn't help me.

It was the next day that the jewel shattered. I was trying to make it home, but I was attacked by bandits and taken to their leader. It turned out to be a carrying crow using the leader's body, and he attacked me. I saved the bandits, but lost the shikon. Inuyasha came then, and took one of the bandit's archery things and gave them to me. He said Kikyo was a master archer and that I should be able to hit the demon... needless to say I missed, and he dropped me. I ran to the village and saw the demon take a little boy. When Inuyasha destroyed the bird, I dove into the water to save the boy. He was shouting at me to save the jewel. The bird ended up reforming and was flying away... but it's foot still had hold of the boy. Using some rope, I tied the foot to an arrow, then fired the arrow at the demon, and that shattered the jewel."

"So you shattered the jewel?" Kurama asked.

"It **was** an accident, and I **did** put it back together. But that's how we heard of and met Naraku, during our hunt for the shards. We first met Shippo, my kit... my son." Tears were trying to come, but she forced them back. "He was trying to take our shards so he could stand a chance against the thunder brothers. He wanted to avenge his father's death. I got kidnapped while trying to save him, but he got away. So it was worth it. He went to Inuyasha and they saved me. Next we met Miroku. He told us of Naraku. His grandfather had been cursed by him. The wind tunnel was in his right hand, and could suck anything into the void. It grew wider each year, until it sucked you inside. Then we met S-Sango and Kirara. Sango was a demon slayer, her entire village and family were destroyed by Naraku in a trap to get the village's shards. Her younger brother Kohaku was used to kill her father and the strongest of the village after they had slain a spider demon, but he only managed to injure Sango.

Naraku told her lies and she came after us..." Kagome suddenly started laughing. And they looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry, it's just that all of my friends in that time either tried to eat, kill, kidnap, or do something else to me."

Genkai now laughed. "That is rather funny."

"After that, Kikyo took my shards."

"But I thought you said Kikyo was dead?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"She **was**, but an evil witch revived her." She looked up at them and she seemed rather amused about something. "Believe me when I say that having your soul sucked out is painful. I've had that done too many times to like."

"You've had your soul stolen?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai." She raised her hand to her chest. "And I'm still missing a piece, it means Kikyo's still alive."

"So what do you know about Naraku?" Kurama asked.

Looking up, she looked older than she was. "Everything."

"How do you know everything?"

"It was Kikyo."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked at her oddly. "What was Kikyo?"

"Kikyo cared for a bandit named Onigumo. His body was very badly burnt, and his limbs were broken. He never should've been able to move again, but he came to desire Kikyo and the shikon. His desire was so great that he called forth demons and offered his body and soul in exchange for the ability to have her. They joined, creating Naraku. He has a spider shaped burn scar on his back, Onigumo was said to have it as well. I should also tell you that he kept the powers and abilities that the jewel gave him, since he had it in his possession for so long. He can regenerate, send tentacles, create an almost impenetrable barrier, reflect attacks, and cast off pieces of himself to make incarnations, or as he calls them, his 'children'.

I now know that Kagura and Hakudoshi are still alive. My guess would be that Kanna is also. Moryomaru, who is Hakudoshi's creation, is also probably alive. I know that Akago is, he was an infant. I'm not sure if he'd stay in that state or not, but he is the heart. Naraku can not be killed as long as the heart remains. The problem is that Kanna watched over him and he had the fuyoheki. It's a stone that can suppress a demonic presence. Kanna herself has no presence. She is of the void. Her mirror reflects all attacks back at you, and if you look into it it'll steal your soul. Kagura has control over the winds, Hakudoshi is like Naraku, Akago can see into your soul and control you if he touches you, and Moryomaru is strong and **very** fast."

"How were they all stopped when they tried killing you then, if they're supposed to be that powerful?" Yusuke asked.

"Me."

"What?"

She looked up sadly. "The mirror, Kanna tried to take my soul but couldn't. It kept spilling out of the mirror, even though Kikyo had some of it. My arrow is the only thing that has ever stopped that mirror. Akago tried to use the spec of darkness he found in my heart. See, I was in love with Inuyasha and jealous of Kikyo at the time. I no longer love him that way, but I got away from Akago's hold by admitting my feelings. Kikyo was the only one who could break Naraku's barrier, but I can too... now."

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter VII**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\\**Youko**\\

\\_Shuichi_\\

((Someone Else))

* * *

"So you can help help us kill Naraku?" Yusuke asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Hai, I can sense his barrier..." Kagome said as she looked up at him. Her eyes were now a dull blue.

"So now what, we wait for him to get here?" Kuwabara asked.

"He'll come for me." Kagome said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "I am the guardian and the last one he knew to have the jewel, he will come for me. Either to kill or mate me, I do not know. But he will come." Closing her eyes, she concentrated. "I can't sense him anywhere."

"He's probably in Makai." Yusuke stated.

"Makai?"

"Oh duh, you knew about demons from the fuedal era." Yusuke looked right at her now. "The world was split about three hundred years ago, so now there's the demon world, human world, and spirit world."

"Does the nether world still exist?"

Kurama suddenly looked at her. "Only spirits have ever been there."

"I've been there. Naraku has too. Inuyasha and I were there twice, so was Sesshomaru. I pulled out his father's sword and Sesshomaru tried to kill me, then the second time we went there to get the shard. Hosenki took it there with him when he died. Naraku, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and I all battled Naraku for it. I almost killed him, but fired Kikyo's arrow a second to late."

"Out of curiosity, why'd ya try to kill yourself?" Yusuke asked.

"I wanted to be with Sango, and the others..." Tears were straining to be released, but she refused to let them. "They died in the last battle. Sesshou, thankfully, had taken Rin when he returned to check on his lands."

"So some of..."

Botan interrupted what Yusuke was about to ask. "Koenma needs to see all of you." A portal appeared and they all fell through. Kurama and Hiei barely managed to land on their feet, Yusuke and and Kuwabara landed in a pile, with Genkai on top, and they all watched as Kagome fell. With the reflexes of a slayer, she twisted to her hands and pushed of the floor, flinging onto her feet, but landing in a crouched position.

"Dammit toddler!" Yusuke shouted as he shoved away from Kuwabara after Genkai stood up. "Next time don't fucking do that!"

"For the millionth time Yusuke, I AM NOT A TODDLER!!" He cleared his throat. "Now, I needed you here because a demon lord is coming here to talk and I need you to protect me from him."

"Then why are Genkai, Kagome, and Yukina here?"

"This lord is **really** strong and scary!"

"So that explains Kagome and Yukina being here how?"

"Did you really want me leaving Kagome alone with Yukina?"

"It doesn't matter now." Kuwabara stated.

"Who's this demon lord?" Kagome asked. Yukina was standing next to her now, and they were both next to Hiei.

Koenma looked over at her. "I don't think you need to know that."

Glaring at him and sending a growl, Koenma shrank back. In that instant, she had sounded like a demon. Yukina turned to her. "Where'd you learn to growl like that?"

"Huh?" Kagome questioned as she looked at the girl. "Oh! I learned from Inuyasha."

"He taught you?"

"No, I picked it up from all the times he'd growl at one of the group."

"Why'd he growl at you?"

"He'd call us weak humans if we asked to stop, or when one of us picked on him. He'd also growl at Kouga for coming near me."

Suddenly, a demon messenger pops up. "My lord regrets to inform you that he can not make it as you've requested. A demon has attacked the palace and he must take of it."

Sighing, Koenma massaged his temples. "Fine." He then turned to the others. "Send them home Botan."

A portal opened beneath them and they all started to fall. Kagome grabbed onto Yukina and managed to land them both on their feet, while Genkai landed on the couch, Yusuke and Kuwabara on a pile on the floor, and Hiei and Kurama landed on their feet as well. Kagome looked over at her brother. "Can I purify the baby next time?" Her voice seemed to be very sweet and innocent when she asked.

Yusuke began laughing at that. "Dunno, can you purify a god?"

Her hands rose as she tapped her chin. "Not sure, but I can still try."

"Do that, and I can quit my job."

"If I do, you won't need to quit. You won't have a boss to tell you what to do anymore."

"Who wants some tea?"

Kagome looked over at Yukina before giving a large smile. "How about I help with the tea?"

"Sure Kagome!"

The two went to the kitchen to make the tea and started talking. Yukina told Kagome what she knew about the guys, and Kagome had to laugh at what she said about Kurama. "You like him?"

Yukina bit her lip, but nodded. "Don't tell anyone... I don't want my brother to know."

"Your brother?" She questioned. Thinking back, she realized that Hiei and Yukina did look a lot alike. "You mean Hiei, but I thought he was a fire demon?"

The ice maiden smiled at her. "Hai. He is, but he's half ice. His fire side is dominant though. He's my big brother."

"He doesn't act like it."

Yukina sighed. "He doesn't know that I know. Come to my room later and I'll explain it, ok?"

"Alright." She picked up the tray and carried it into the living room for Yukina. She giggled when Yukina served tea to Kurama, and she received a glare from said ice maiden. No one noticed, except Hiei. "What?" She whispered to Yukina.

"You're going to give it away." She whispered back.

"Well, you should tell him you like him."

Yukina turned slightly red and shook her head no. "I can't."

"Want me to tell him for you?" A mischievous glint was in her eyes as she asked.

"No!" Yukina urgently whispered back.

Hiei had heard the entire conversation by using the jagan. _Yukina likes someone? Must be that oaf._ He thought with a glare towards said person.

After about an hour of talking, Kurama stood up. "It's getting late, I think we should go home."

"What about Kagome?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yukina invited me to stay here." Her voice was still barely above a whisper.

Yukina smiled and nodded her agreement. "Yes, she's staying here so we can talk."

"Someone needs to stay here at the temple then." Kurama stated.

"Hiei can stay." Yusuke volunteered for the antisocial fire demon.

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara agreed.

"I guess it's agreed to then." Kurama stated as he turned to leave. "I will see you tomorrow."

**--**

Everyone was now gone, except for the two girls, Genkai, and Hiei. The latter being outside in a tree. The two girls were sitting inside Yukina's room talking. Kagome told Yukina everything about her story, besides the location of the jewel, and Yukina told her about her kidnapping ordeal. After that, they started talking about the stories of the others. "So Yusuke died twice?"

"Hai. Once while saving a child and again when he was facing Sensui. The second time is when his demon blood kicked in to save him."

"That is quite amazing. So how much do you know about Makai?"

"Not a lot, but I know more than the humans of the group." She smiled slightly.

Rays of moonlight were now streaming through the window, and Kagome looked outside to see the beautiful garden. "Would you like to continue our talk outside Yukina? I found nature far more enjoyable then the indoors."

"Ok." Yukina said as she slowly stood. Neither noticed that they walked over to the tree Hiei was at. "Why'd you ask how much I know about Makai?"

Kagome sighed slightly before looking up at the crescent moon and smiling. "I wanted to know if an old friend was still alive."

"Well I might know whoever it is."

"I doubt you'd know about Shiori, Jinenji, or Totosai. But maybe you would know of Sesshou."

"I don't think I've heard that name before."

Kagome giggled. "You wouldn't have. I was the only one who could call him that without being killed."

"That doesn't sound to nice."

"Sesshou wasn't very nice. He was stoic, but he could also be very open. Even his eyes didn't betray his emotion, but if you knew how to get to him you could see it."

"You sound like you loved him." Yukina giggled.

"I admit I was attracted to him in the beginning, but he ended up becoming like an older brother to me. Just like Inuyasha and Miroku were..." She giggled again. "Inuyasha was his younger half-brother and they kept trying to kill each other. It took a long time for them to get over everything."

"What do you think of all the boys?"

"Well, Yusuke needs to quick being so brash." She giggled. "He reminds a lot of Inuyasha actually. Kurama... I don't really care for."

"He's not usually like that." Yukina stated in his defense.

"Kazuma... reminds me of Miroku. When I first met and actually talked to the monk, he asked me to bear his child." Giving a laugh, she continued. "Kazuma asked me to be his girlfriend, so that's just to odd. And Hiei... well he reminds me of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga."

"How so?" The ice maiden asked curiously.

"Well..."' She hesitated a moment before looking around to make sure no one was going to overhear her. "When I looked into his eyes, they reminded me of Inuyasha when I first met him. Sad, lonely, but determined. Inuyasha told me once that there was no place for him when he was a child, he had to make one for himself. He's also somewhat stoic, like Sesshomaru. Though I can see emotions in his eyes. He's like Kouga because he seems so sure of himself. If he wants it, he'll step up and claim it." Giggling again at the thought she shook her head.

"You're fond of all of them?"

"I was. Kouga and Sesshomaru may still be alive, but I know Inuyasha's not. I saw him..." Trailing off, she looked back up at the moon.

Yukina moved next to her and hugged her. "How can you stand it? I heard that you tried to commit suicide, why decide to start living again so suddenly?"

A smile touched her lips as she remained in thought a few moments. "Sango... She came to me in my dreams... Telling me I needed to survive, that I was meant for someone else."

* * *

Just so you know, I think I may hate men. My boyfriend of over two years just broke up with me Tuesday... through a **letter**! Actually, it was a note that he taped to me door! And he left me _for another woman_! A woman I know that he was seeing behind my back for at least **three** _**weeks**_! He claims they are only 'friends', and he's lying from other things I've heard. Stupid eighteen year old boy! Romance sucks... I'm having troubles writing it, but I have a umm... way to help. Hopefully I'll be back to normal... or semi normal soon! (Death to all men!) Even my father is annoying everyone! Stupid idiots... all of them. Hillary Clinton for president! Men need to go away, they're to... gay to lead. Unless we have demon men... Most demons seem to have honor... They also seem to be... talented. That's settled! I need a demon! I need a job too lol. (Gives sad smile). I'm not sleeping well and am a little insane right now... I picked one of my old habits back up... People will kill me if they find out... I need friends... I only have one that I actually talk to, and she's related to me... Life sucks... I bet I'm boring all of you, aren't I? Well sorry, and here's your update!

Special thanks to:

**HentaiVixen (Here's the update.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Here ya go.)**

**Kami No Koukyo (Here's the update! Review when you can!)**

**g2fan (Here's more.)**

**43InuAsha (Here it is.)**

**Mcmllnchrstn (Here's the update!)**

**Ai Megami Murasaki (Here you go!)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter VIII**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

/Hiei/

\\**Youko**\\

\\_Shuichi_\\

((Someone Else))

* * *

It was the next morning that Kagome awoke next to Yukina. Attempting to move her arms failed when she realized that one was wrapped around the ice maiden. Very gently, she shifted the other woman, then got up and stretched. Making her way into the kitchen, she began preparing a meal for everyone there. Including Hiei, whom she could sense.

It wasn't long after that when Genkai came down. Yukina came down a few minutes later with a slight smile on her face. She moved and sat down beside Kagome with her smile still in place. Kagome smiled in return and they began eating their breakfast. A place was also set for if Hiei decided to join them. Which amazingly, he did. Kagome giggled as she whispered something to Yukina.

The ice maiden also giggled as she whispered something back. This continued throughout breakfast until they both left to go out to the gardens. There, they continued talking. "So when are you going to let him know you like him?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?" Kagome asked as she stopped to look at one of the flowers.

"You like my brother a little, right?"

The miko nodded a little at that. "He is rather handsome."

"Well, I'll tell Kurama when you tell Hiei you think he's handsome."

That had Kagome giggling. "I doubt he'd do anything if I told him I thought that. I suppose he might say 'leave you pathetic ningen' Or something like that."

"He might ask you out." The ice maiden suggested.

"I highly doubt he would." The miko continued to pet the flower bud and it started to open. The bloom was a beautiful blood red rose with sapphire blue tips. Yukina gasped as she saw it. "Roses are always so beautiful."

"How'd you do that?"

"It's just something I picked up from my son."

"How old was he?"

"Eight. My little boy was eight. A year older than little Rin." Tears glistened in her eyes as the next flower she picked turned emerald green with bright yellow stripes.

Neither noticed that Hiei appeared in the tree nearby a few moments later. Yukina was simply staring at the flower that the miko held. "How...?"

Kagome smiled sadly at that. "Shippo taught me how. His favorite color was green and Rin's was yellow."

"He taught you how to change the colors of the flowers?"

"Yes. You give them energy to help them grow." Another flower was picked. Another rose. Pushing some ki into it, they watched as it bloomed and turned black. "Since you help them grow, you can ask if they'll turn a certain color and they will if you're nice to them."

"So I could... They'll grow for me?"

"Yes." The miko nodded as she reached down and plucked another flower from the garden. Handing it to the ice maiden, she smiled faintly. "Separate your youki into pure ki, then push it into the flower. When it starts growing, communicate with it, ask it through your ki to become whatever color you want."

The girl concentrated and tried what the miko said, but the flower froze instead of bloomed. "I guess I can't do it."

Kagome giggled and shook her head at that. "You can, it just takes practice. When you've perfected this, I'll show you something else."

"Like what?" Yukina asked excitedly.

"Something that'll help if you're ever in trouble." Reaching out her hand, she melted the ice and brought life back to the flower bud. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Alright." Yukina said happily.

A few moments later saw the miko moving toward the shrine. Her eyes were closed as she moved slowly toward the back entrance. A shift in the air had her looking over to see Hiei standing nearby. "Yes?"

"What do you plan on teaching Yukina?"

"You heard that?" Kagome questioned. Both surprised and cautious.

"Yes, now what do you plan on teaching her?"

"Do you want your sister to be able to protect herself?" The miko questioned.

That had shocked the fire demon. "How do you know that she's my sister?"

This time, the miko smiled. "Again, my secret. Now tell me please, do you want your sister to be able to protect herself? On the slim chance that you or one of the others aren't here to protect her?"

"You plan to train her by teaching her to make flowers bloom?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"You'll see." She said with another smile. "I think you're handsome." The statement seemed to momentarily stun him. Giving it one last thought, she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. He was so shocked that he didn't move until she went to pull back. He pulled her flush against his muscled body and kissed back. _Ok, maybe he finds me attractive._ Was her only thought as she completely gave in to the passionate lip lock. Wisps of pink energy began to rise off of her as the fire demon deepened the kiss and nibbled on her lower lip. When she went to pull away, he growled darkly. She instantly melted back into the kiss. It was a few minutes before he allowed her free of his embrace. "Why?"

He smirked at that. "You kissed me."

"But you kissed back..." Shaking her head, she tried to get it to quit being fuzzy.

"And you enjoyed it." With that, he seemed to disappeared.

Widened eyes looked to where she felt him go as her hand slowly rose to her now bruised and swollen lips. It felt like little electric shocks were running throughout her body and fire heating her blood. She realized that she had enjoyed it. Attraction. Something she hadn't felt since she'd lost Sango. After another attempt to clear her mind, she returned to the shrine and headed for her room. She needed some sleep.

**--**

The guys arrived about two hours after that little scene. Yukina was once more inside, though still trying to get the flowers to bloom. It was difficult for her, but she was still trying. Silently, she served all of the boys tea, including her brother and Genkai. Then she returned to the kitchen to practice with the flowers. The guys were talking about training when they heard a scream. It echoed off the walls and it sounded truly terrified and filled with pain. It's origin was Kagome's room.

**--**

Blood. It was everywhere. It coated the ground. Looking at her hands, she noticed that blood coated them as well. The blood of all of her friends. It was all on her hands. A voice was whispering into her ear, telling her to kill them, to tear them apart, to destroy them. The voice in her mind laughed as she stared blankly at her hands. _You did it._

"No." Her voice was no more than a broken whisper.

_But you did._

"No."

_It was all you. You killed them._

"No." She sobbed out again.

_Oh yes. Wasn't it wonderful? Being able to taste their blood. Even the blood of the dead miko?_

"I... I didn't."

_You did._ The voice cackled louder.

"No! I'd never do this!"

_Then what about this?_ The scene changed to show each of the group with arrows piercing their hearts. Inuyasha was pinned to the God Tree.

Kagome looked herself over. In her hands was the bow with another arrow. She couldn't control her actions. Slowly the bow raised until the arrow tip was aimed at Inuyasha's heart. "Die wretched half-breed." Inside her mind was screaming no, but her body refused to obey her as she heard the twang of an arrow.

_This might work better though._ Jyaki surged forth all around her, making it so she couldn't breath. Suffocating her. Her shenki was no match against it. It couldn't help her. Nothing seemed able to help her.

That's when Naraku appeared from within the darkness. His malicious smirk scared her as he came closer. "I'll take great pleasure in defiling you, miko."

"NO!" The scream tore through her throat, thrusting her into consciousness, where she came face to face with a kuromiko and the kurohanyou himself. He was laughing evilly as his vile blood red eyes looked into her own silver flecked sapphire.

"Something wrong miko? Do you not enjoy the idea of my touching you?" His husky voice made her shiver in disgust as he drew near.

"No." She tried to push him back, but he flared his jyaki. She could barely think, let alone breath. No longer would she be able to push him away. "Please... no." He ignored her pleas as he defiled her. His claws dug painfully into her body as he used her. Abused her fit more properly though.

The scenes suddenly flashed away, turning to her sitting in a hut. She was curled away from the others. Inuyasha was being gentle toward her, and Miroku was refraining from touching her inappropriately. "Are you sure you're alright, Kagome-sama?" The monk asked, as they were now alone on a hill.

"Miroku." She cried as she suddenly fell against his chest and began sobbing.

His arms wrapped around her and held her close as one hand began running through her silky tresses. "It'll be alright Kagome. Nothing will hurt you ever again. We'll all make sure of that."

They stood to return to the village and in that instant, the memories of what the kuromiko made her see returned and she screamed. Collapsing to her knees and grabbing her head, she continued screaming no. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

**--**

They all found her like that. Shaking in bed and screaming no. "Kagome!" Yusuke shouted as he moved quickly to her side and tried to wake her.

Sapphire eyes shot open and looked wildly around the room before she shot into a corner and began shaking like crazy. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her head buried in her knees, and her knees were pulled up against her chest. "No... no... no... no... no... no... no... no..."

"Kagome?" Yusuke questioned as he moved toward her.

She shook more violently as he approached and her aura flickered violently. "No." Pink energy suddenly rushed out and encased her. Surrounding her in a protective barrier.

* * *

I hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me some reviews on it! And a thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the previous chapter.

**Christina109 (I'll try to!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I know! I want a demon male though! Lol.)**

**Kami No Koukyo (I'm healed! I was mainly just ticked at the guy. Thanks, and here's the update.)**

**Serenity digo18 (Boy in a man's body? More like Man with a boy's 'equipment' and a boy's brains. ((snickers)) Lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm simply ignoring him.)**

**43InuAsha (I try to.)**

**Music ADD (I'll see if I can find it lol.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (I will definitely try to!)**

**Lovelywitch (Maybe he'll come later, or maybe it wasn't him. ((Smirks)) I know something you don't know! Lol.)**

**Minogaki TenTen (Originally, it was going to be. But now I'm thinking of possibly making it someone else.)**

**BalL.POinT.PeN.2466 (Thanks.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Here ya go! Glad you love it!)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sinuous Torture**

**Chapter IX**

Warning, story will contain yaoi and yuri! Meaning male/male and female/female, but no worries, there will be female/male too!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Youko at my house right now!

Let's talk telepathically!

//Hiei//

\\**Youko**\\

\\_Shuichi_\\

((Someone Else))

**

* * *

**

The miko wouldn't let anyone near her, and neither would her power. It pushed everyone back as the girl continued to shake. Yukina entered the room about a minute later and gasped at the state the miko was in. Quickly she rushed to her side, the powerful barrier easily allowing her access as she pulled the miko against her. "Kagome…"

"No…"

"It's alright Kagome." Yukina softly whispered as she pulled the miko flush against her own body.

"I won't kill them…. It wasn't me…" The girl mumbled brokenly as she moved closer to the ice maiden.

"I know, you didn't do anything wrong Kagome. Shh…" She said gently as she stroked the miko's hair. "Everything is ok." This continued for about an hour before the miko finally calmed down enough to fall into a somewhat fitful sleep. Yukina stayed her the entire time, softly combing her pale fingers through the girl's dark tresses.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

It was several hours before eyes slowly opened to reveal dark blue orbs that seemed full of sadness and fear. Teal colored hair obscured their vision before the eyes traveled up to see the soft yet troubled features of a sleeping ice apparition. Blue eyes slowly darted around the room to find that only the two of them were present and then the eyes returned to the face of the young demoness holding her. Slowly the young girl twisted out of the apparition's hold and sat before her, sitting on her knees. Pale hands slowly rose to the sides of the young girl's temples and the blue eyes closed.

Kagome was concentrating, and she was concentrating as hard as she could. Memories slowly returned to her as she attempted to focus on the task at hand.

_"Mommy!" The scream woke the entire camp as Kagome bolted up and moved to the origin of the shout._

_"Shippo…" The miko cooed as she gently wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body. "It'll be ok sweetie." Her eyes widened slightly as her skin came in contact with kit's own heated flesh. "He's burning up!"_

_"That's not good." Miroku commented as he squatted down next to the girl. His right hand extended toward the kit's forehead and felt the temperature. "He's running a bad fever."_

_"He needs to be cooled off." Kagome commented as she quickly rose to her feet and turned to the inu-hanyou of the group. "Can you smell a river or anything near here."_

_"A river will be awfully cold Kagome-sama."_

_"There's one bout five minutes that way." Inuyasha stated as he pointed toward the east. The miko nodded and took off quickly, stopping only to grab her bag on the way. No one followed her as Inuyasha stopped any attempts, especially those of Miroku._

_"It'll be ok Shippo." The young girl soothed as she ran in the direction Inuyasha pointed. In less than five minutes the girl came across a river that looked a deep blue in the moon's fluorescent light. Not caring about that fact, the girl quickly dropped her bag and waded into the depths of the fast flowing water. She could feel as the cool temperature began clashing against the raging heat of Shippo's body. He trembled violently as the waters cooled his form._

_"Papa…" The little kit whimpered in a terrified voice._

_Kagome's eyes filled with tears at his words, knowing that her little kit was dreaming of something frightening and wanting his father. Her hold on him tightened as her eyes closed in deep concentration; she could feel the pain emanating from his aura, could taste it in the air. "You shouldn't have to suffer, my little kit." The words were whispered, but there was conviction in them. A deep purple glow surrounded her body as energy wrapped around her petite frame._

Shaking her head of that memory, she attuned her mind to her task. A purple glow surrounded her lithe frame as the power flowed into her fingertips and into the mind of the young ice apparition. "Such pain." The murmur left her rose red lips as the maiden whimpered once more. Memories crossed the miko's mind; memories of a mother, a long lost twin, and captivity. The captivity was the worst pain filled memory, and those were the ones the girl focused on helping with.

Slowly the pain from them faded from the ice apparition's aura, being replaced with a feel of safety and security. A sense of peace spread throughout the entire room as Kagome's strange power slowly receded to within her body. Turquoise eyes slowly opened and looked into deep blue before the ice apparition flung her arms around the miko. "Kagome! Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." The miko commented as her arms also wrapped around the demoness. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." The demoness nodded.

"Good." Slowly rising to her feet, Kagome moved toward the window.

"Is something wrong? Please tell me."

"It's just my memories." The dark haired girl whispered as her eyes looked out at the forest. "So dark the forest is, its presence looms all around the shrine."

Yukina stood quickly and moved to the window as well. Night had once again fallen and out into the surrounding world. Luminescent eyes appeared to be watching them from all around as they stared through the glass and into the trees. "Demons?"

"Dozens." Kagome responded with a nod. She could feel them all around the shrine, but they were just behind the tree line. Different colors were all glaring at the shrine, and their target, was her.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Stealth was never something she was good at…. Crunch. And that was why, turning, she glared at the plastic which cracked beneath her feet. "And where do you think you're going?"

The perfectly calm voice had her cursing as she turned to see Kurama looking at her. "Out."

An eyebrow raised. "You think we're letting you out of our sight?"

"Yes." She stated with through gritted teeth as she spun on her heel and stalked toward the door.

Vines quickly grew around the door. "I don't think so."

"I do." Setting a pale hand on one of the vines, they all quickly exploded as her eyes flashed pink and a barrier rose around the house and purified the vines. With a smirk directed at the kitsune whom was glaring at her, she turned and strolled right out the door.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Eyes closed and posture relaxed, the miko slowly lapsed into a meditative state. Memories swarmed her mind as she tried to sort out her overactive thoughts. _"Ye must focus child."_

_"I'm trying Kaede-baba."_

_"Ye's power is trapped within ye. To unlock it, ye must concentrate."_

_"What power?"_

_"Power to heal, fight, to do what ye wish."_

_**"Great power resides within you."**_ It seemed as if several voices spoke at once.

_**"What…?"**_ Kagome questioned within her own mind as she paused in her meditation attempts.

_**"We are the Shikon, child."**_

_**"How…?"**_

_**"You are in need of guidance."**_

_**"But why now?"**_

_**"You MUST be trained. No longer do we wish to be tainted." **_Dark blue eyes widened at that. _**"You must protect us for always."**_

_**"How?"**_

_**"Let us train you."**_ The voices whispered within her mind. _**"Let us **__**help**__** you."**_ Closing her eyes once more, she gave nodded her acquiescence. Feeling an immediate change, her eyes shot open, but it was far too late. _**"We will help you child."**_

**

* * *

**

It's short… please don't kill me! I'll make the next one longer, I promise. Anyways, I've been real busy lately, but I'm trying to update everything. But enough of that, I'd like to thank those that have waited patiently for this update. Now to thank my ff fans since their reviews are easiest to keep track of.

**Kami No Koukyo (Sorry bout that, but here's another update.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks.)**

**Music ADD (No :-) lol.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Already have one ;-), but thanks.)**

**Raine44354 (mmhmm… sexy is good…)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Uh huh.)**

**Lovelywitch (Cause if I told you something I know and you don't, then you'd know it and I couldn't brag that it was something I know and you don't lol.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Well, here it is.)**

**LittlePsychoBunnys (Men do suck, but I found some nice ones.)**

**43InuAsha (So did I.)**

**Saholia (I ****like**** cliffhangers lol.)**

**Reads-way-2-much (Sorry the update wasn't sooner!)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Will try to.)**

**kurai-rin-kitsune (I will and thank-you.)**

**youngestsexi13 (Will do my best to do so.)**

**kagome-crossover (Hehehe…. I now have mine… And he just kissed me senseless!!!!!!!!! **smiles happily**.)**

**oOKittyBlueOo (**shrinks back** I'm trying to…)**


	10. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
